


Stay

by Anna_AI_v1



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_AI_v1/pseuds/Anna_AI_v1
Summary: "She looks cute like this, snuggled up to you. I'm almost jealous," Nat whispers with a smile, her fingers brushing the loose lock of hair away from Olivia's face."Good enough to eat," Adam admits, his own eyes soft. "Though the way you've been looking at her, I should be the one getting jealous."This earns him a genuine laugh from the vampire. "You mean the same way you've been looking at her?"
Relationships: Original female character/Adam du Mortain/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"You must admit that this isn't... a very impressive resume, miss Williams."

Olivia looks around the meticulously organized office for a few seconds before her green eyes turn back to the agents in front of her. Their faces are marred by perfectly crafted expressions that somehow manage to be both neutral and judgmental. The older of the two is a tall lanky man that under other circumstances would have taken her breath away - black silky smooth hair, cold blue eyes and blemish free skin. The woman beside him is almost equally as pretty, though her pointed ears and barely hidden gills speak of another origin. She's well aware of the fact that to creatures such as them, a simple human girl is but a speck of dirt and her poorly maintained pant-suit does not help it either (the dog hair covering most of the navy blue material is perfectly normal, she assures herself). Oilivia tries to ignore the disdain radiating from the supernaturals and gives them a shaky smile.

"Well, agent, despite not having any field experience, I am eager to learn."

It happens to be the wrong thing to say, because soon she's being ushered out, another potential recruit taking her place on the chair.

Olivia tries not to feel like a failure (she had known that her chances were slim), but it still hurts to be rejected from a job she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. Exiting the building, she takes in a big breath of fresh air and turns to the nearest alcohol serving establishment, ignoring the sting at the way the receptionists giggle behind her. It may have been her dream to follow in her uncle's footsteps and to embrace the intricate world of the supernaturals, alas, a folklore and mythology minor and a few years of work as a barmaid are simply not enough.

God-knows-how-many-drinks-in, she's on the dance floor, a stupid grin on her face as she moves with another equally drunk girl. The lights are not bright enough, yet painful, and the music is loud enough to silence her thoughts. She's drunk enough to ignore the scent of sweat and vomit, her eyes barely focusing on the beautiful blonde twisting her body in a way that spoke of shit-tons of yoga. Olivia laughs, her companion leans closer, and she tastes vodka and chapstick. At first it's rather nice, she grips the girl by the hips and returns the kiss. No one else pays them attention as the beautiful stranger pulls Olivia away from the crowd and out of the building, still more or less devouring her.

The first sign that something is wrong is the taste of copper. But her poor intoxicated brain is not yet capable of understanding what it means. She gasps in a breath when the girl moves to taste her skin and feels herself choking on liquid.

The beautiful blue eyes now stare at Olivia from a blood splattered face and she _finally_ comprehends that shit's gotten way too kinky for her liking.

The creature opens its mouth, rows upon rows of tiny razor sharp teeth just millimeters away from her skin.

Olivia groans.

"Fucking hell," She mutters, spitting blood and glancing down at herself.

Her one and only (relatively) decent outfit is splattered with blood, and ripped in so many places that she might as well have fought a blender. The hunting knife is still in her hand, pressed against the inside of the forearm. It's quite the miracle that she had taken her uncle's gift to the job interview, but she's far more impressed with the fact that her booze-filled head had managed to remember the tricks that had been taught to her more than a decade ago.

At least it's dark outside, she muses. Less questions.

It's not the first time Olivia's had to defend herself like this, but it does look a bit _too _coincidental that she was attacked by a sup just after her unsuccessful job interview at the Agency. She thinks it's a test (not that it makes much sense). Olivia exits the alley with confidence (she _barely _sways) and tries to look cool as she searches the shadows.

"Not bad, sweetheart," A woman acknowledges, the cigarette between her lips.

Now, Olivia would like to say that she flipped her hair and sauntered closer, a deep chuckle accompanying _'I know'_, however, reality is far less accommodating than her imagination. She screeches instead and trips over something in the dark, her head connecting with the ground hard enough to make Morgan wince. With incredible resilience, the woman stands back up and gives her a bloody smile.

"Does this mean I'm hired?"

***

As a matter of fact, it did not mean that she was hired. The succubus (weren't they supposed to fuck you to death or something?) was some sort of a weird coincidence after all and the Agency had not set up any tests. In fact, the Agency had actually _shredded_ Olivia's CV and didn't think twice of it. So after a very short (ten minutes of rambling, _tops_) explanation, a rather irritated Morgan promised to put in a good word for the human girl.

It's three weeks later after that night, and agent Williams is standing in front of her instructor, surrounded by seven other recruits. To be very honest, she's rather intimidated by her peers, seeing as two of them are ex-navy SEALs and the rest are not even human. All of them look like they had nails for breakfast (_without milk_). Why had she gotten involved with the Agency again?

Lost in those images, Olivia quickly zones out, the blank expression quickly giving her away.

"Agent Williams, were you even listening?" Her instructor growls (it's probably not the time to imagine the woman as a tiny werewolf pup but she's so _short_), directing everyone's attention to the girl.

"Yes, ma'am, of course." She assures, the blush quickly colouring her neck.

"Good," Agent Obrian nods, though the tone exposes her skepticism. "You're with agent Terry then."

Olivia likes R'raghk, she does, but he's a purebred gargoyle and has almost a foot and at least a hundred pounds on her. She swallows thickly as he gives her a friendly smile and sends a prayer to 'whoever's been fucking with my life'.

The next few days she spends in her bed, weeping.

***

It doesn't take long for agent Obrian to lose hope. Olivia's placed on desk duty and forgotten among the papers within a month. It's not that bad - she still gets to meet all sorts of sups, and she's actually pretty good at her job, even if no one notices. Dealing with paperwork does, however, require one to get dirty.

The next time she meets a member of Unit Bravo, she's covered in cobwebs and cranky as hell.

"I'm sorry, but do you... need help?" Nat tries to smother the bubbling laughter, but the woman in front of her is balancing on one foot, a manila folder between her teeth, and it's hilarious.

Olivia gives the vampire a 'I've totally got this' look and proceeds to fall off the chair, taking at least half of the boxes that she had been rummaging through down with her. The thud is followed by a very dramatic moan and soft laughter.

That's how Felix finds them: Nat howling with mirth so hard that no sound is coming out, and Olivia's staring blankly at the ceiling, moaning that the brownies had clearly sabotaged her. At the sight of the new beautiful face, she exhales in resignation and stands up to deal with their paperwork, giving Nat a sullen look.

Felix is chatty, excited to meet someone new, and Nat feels bad for laughing, when she sees the swelling on the woman's forehead, so the invitation to lunch is not quite surprising. Once the date is set, Olivia gives them a thumbs up and goes to clean up the mess.

***

"I told you to wait for my signal, Williams!" Adam shouts, the vein in his temple throbbing.

His hands are quickly running down her sides, checking for injuries. There's nothing romantic about it, however, the woman's face grows hot. She tries swatting his hands away, sending a pleading look to Nat. All she did was run into the building and pick up the mechanism they were after - she didn't fight, so there was no reason to worry, but Adam's face is still warped by worry.

"Well it's not like you said what the signal was going to be!" Olivia counters, throwing her hands in the air and stepping away from the man.

The team members laugh, relieved that she's all right to joke. Adam doesn't argue with the rookie, although he's completely baffled by the fact that the girl had taken Felix's sneeze as a sigh to rush into the compound. With one final look, he takes a step back and pinches the bridge of his nose, shoulders slumping. Nat's there in seconds, with a calming hand on his back.

"C'mon, Adam," Felix smiles, draping his arm around the Olivia's shoulder. "Lay off of Liv. It's her first field mission."

"Third," Olivia corrects in a grumble and Morgan snorts. Lunch dates with Felix and Nat weren't exactly field equivalents.

"And everything turned out okay in the end," Nat gives her a gentle smile. "We got what we came for. No casualties. "

Preening a little at that, the woman holds out the strange device she had found to Adam. "What is this, anyway?" She questions, turning the cell-phone look-alike in her gloved palm.

"Information," The leader answers, rolling his eyes and snatching it away, when she tries to pry it open.

"Well, this was fun, guys, I hope you'll need someone to play bait again pretty soon." Surely, she doesn't sound quite as excited as she feels?

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Felix promises, pecking her on the cheek. "Lunch on Tuesday?"

"You know it."

They share a grin and even Morgan manages a smirk.

***

"_Oh My God!_" Olivia whispers as she barrels into the living room, face as red as a tomato.

Morgan is on her feet in an instant, but Felix is slower to panic, seeing the flustered way the woman runs her hands through her hair. He tries to figure it out, and soon enough his face is morphed into a Cheshire grin.

"Walked in on those two, huh?" He laughs and Olivia turns a few shades darker. "You keep this up, you're gonging to turn into a cherry."

Morgan just rolls her eyes at the two of them and plops back down on the couch.

"What did you even see?" She wonders out loud. "It's not like they were fucking on the table or something."

Sputtering at the crude language, Olivia tries to explain herself, but she just can't figure out what had startled her so. It wasn't anything indecent that she had observed, just two beautiful people away from prying eyes. Nat stood beside Adam, carding her fingers through his hair and giving him such a tender look that it took the girl's breath away. And the man himself, their constantly tense and grumpy leader, looked so peaceful - eyes closed, a soft smile curling his lips, the laptop in front of him forgotten.

Olivia had never seen two people so truly in love.

"I-is this new?" She wonders, giving Felix and Morgan a curious look.

A snort. "Depends. Does half a century qualify as 'new'?"

"But- but I've known you for a _year,_" she emphasizes, "How did this slip past me?"

Laughing at her pout, Felix just shrugs. "They're not very open about it. They could get in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Her frown is almost angry. "Does the Agency forbid relationships between co-workers?"

"Unless they're human," Morgan corrects and it sends the human's blood boiling.

"That's bullshit. You deserve to be happy just as much as the humans do. What the fuck?"

"Liv, Liv, it's... it's okay," Felix smiles, despite agreeing with her every word. "They're fine. Just... keep it to yourself, okay?"

Grumpy and still considerably embarrassed, the woman nods.

***

Olivia is only half-decent at both hand-to-hand combat and firearm use. She is, however, excellent bait. Her past experience working at the bar that was frequented by supernaturals and her family history resulted in a fine concoction of recognizing certain species-related cues and being socially clumsy just enough to pass as bait without causing offense.

So she's mingling at a hotel pool party (those rich college kids really do know how to live nowadays), trying to catch the eye of a dangerous Kelpie. It's the fifth time that unit Bravo had taken her out on the field to catch the bad guys red-handed, and she feels almost comfortable playing bait. The team is less certain.

"Are you sure about this, Liv?" Nat asks through the comms once more, and she can easily picture the worried look the beautiful vampire is wearing.

"I'm fine, Nat, the drinks are surprisingly terrible, though," Olivia grins, knowing what's coming next.

"Agent Williams, you are not here to drink alcohol, you're here to work." Adam's strict reprimand is as familiar as breathing by now.

"What a shame, though, huh? Wait... all right, I think I've got him. I'm going to engage."

"Be careful, Williams," Adam whispers, his voice softer than before.

"Pfft, careful is my middle name!"

The legends say that Kelpies offer a ride, drown and eat the victim. Well, to Olivia's surprise, the offered ride involves... far less swimming than she had originally thought. Her fault though, she should have read the notes that Nat had prepared. The creature is good looking, nonetheless, so Olivia flirts around, playing hard to get. He's charming, blond and sculpted from fine marble - she doesn't really mind when she's pulled into the pool, fingers grazing the material of her cover-up.

One little problem? Refusing the Kelpie once you've gotten into the water with him is a lot harder. He doesn't transform into a gigantic horse or push her head underwater, but his nails brush against her skin, muddling her thoughts and with no warning, she hears the water _sing_. It's a beautiful promise of silence and tranquility, that makes the woman wishing to into the sea and never return. The shouting in her comm is muted by the enchanting melody, and soon she slipping underneath the surface of her own volition, the golden eyes following her movement with predatory glee. The human feel beautiful underneath it's care, content.

The moment doesn't last long - soon the Kelpie is being manhandled by Morgan (still fully clad in jeans and a shirt), while Adam pulls Olivia out, hugging her against him. She doesn't notice that she's shaking and gasping for air (Why? It had felt like seconds?), until Nat is kneeling beside her and muttering words of comfort.

Just before Morgan pushes the Kelpie out of view, the creature gives Olivia one last promising look, and briefly she hears the beautiful song yet again.

***

"You're fine, Liv, relax," Felix assures her for the hundredth time, laughing when she rearranges her hair and pulls on the skirt.

It's Olivia's first date with Aaron, a fellow agent-turned-secretary from the agency, and she's nervous enough to call the whole thing off. To Felix's amusement.

"What if this is too much for a simple pizza date?" She asks, looking at the rust-on-black dress and the black heels. "I should have worn jeans. Ugh."

"It's fine, there's nothing wrong with the dress or your hair, c'mon. Why are you so worried, anyway? He's nice and polite from what you've told us."

Throwing her hands in the air, Olivia groans once more. There's barely an hour left, but her anxiety is going to kill her way before that.

"I don't know. I guess this is my first date since moving, and I wanna make a good impression?" Looking back at the wardrobe, she sighs. "I'm calling Nat."

Felix gives a faux gasp and throws a pillow at his friends, calling her a traitor. "You're making a mistake, sunshine, I'm the only one with any sense of fashion."

Nat doesn't take long - Olivia's apartment is fifteen minutes away from where they're staying. The vampire hears raucous laughter from the hallway and rings the doorbells with a smile.

"My savior!" The human woman grins, opening the door and enveloping her new guest in a warm hug. "So, is this okay, or not?" Doing a little spin, Olivia turns her hopeful gaze to Nat.

Felix watches from the bedroom doorway, a mischievous smile on his lips.

She's never been one to wear full make-up, or to style her hair, much less wear heels, and it makes her nervous. The silence that stretches on as Nat takes her in doesn't help at all. She cannot really describe the look the other woman is giving her - brown eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"Too much, huh?" Olivia asks, twirling a lock of hair.

"No, you look perfect," Nat's voice is soft and she offers a gentle smile before pulling the anxious fingers away. "Aaron is a very lucky guy." She adds, a strange tint to her words.

"Oooh, I feel like our little girl is going off to prom," Felix coos, his phone out already and pointed at the two women. "Well then, I need proof that Liv can actually pull off a skirt." He grins at the stink eye the woman gives him and snaps a few photos. "Hope you didn't forget to wear the sexy panties."

With a groan, Olivia flips him off.

To say that the date goes horribly would be a major understatement.

Their order doesn't arrive for an hour, the waitress manages to spill their drinks on top of the food, and worst of all, Olivia gets the feeling that the boy in front of her is not interested in her _at all. _

_"_They're something of a legend, you know,_" _He continues to gush about UB. "How did you end up working with them, Olivia?"

This is at least the fifth time he's asked her that, and the woman's already frayed nerves snap.

"Look, Aaron, thank you for the evening, but I think I should go now," Signaling for the receipt, Olivia turns to pull out her wallet.

"Oh come, I meant no offense," His smile is nice and looks good among the freckles, but it doesn't dim the annoyance in his eyes. "I'm just honestly curious how someone like _you_ got to go on field missions with them."

It's late and the pizza was cold, so she takes a steadying breath before turning to the boy and speaking through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you ask them that, agent Sanders?" Leaving it at that, she pays the waitress for her share and walks out.

The night is calm and warm, so she decides to take a walk and clear her head. It hurts, when people say things like this, even though she knows that they're kind of right. She's not exactly Unit Bravo material. Hell, she's barely Agency material. Nonetheless, she won't get tricked into an interrogation just because she's friends with such amazing people.

A few hours later, she returns to the apartment, tired to the bone.

"Liv, are you okay?" Nat's still there, she realizes, perched on her couch and reading a book that she had never gotten around to finishing.

She's fine, Olivia wants to say, it's not like she's surprised. But her smile breaks and tears spring to her eyes. Nat is immediately beside her, soft and kind in a way that only she can be.

When Olivia eventually falls asleep beside the vampire, Nat's fingers brushing her hair, she figures that maybe the date wasn't a total waste of her time after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a nice and relaxing movie night with the team. The booze is out and Olivia has even baked her favorite pie, which Nat gushes over with the zeal of a grandmother on crack. The team had just returned from a difficult mission, so Morgan's snoozing on the couch, while Felix tries balancing as many Doritos on the grumpy woman's head as she can. It turns out to be twelve, and the cameras preserve the achievement. Morgan doesn't even stir. Even Adam, seated beside Nat with her hand in his, laughs at the little tower. This startles the snoozing vampire and she spends the next five minutes cussing the team out and fishing for crumbs in her shirt. Nat tries to be admonishing, but soon dissolves into laughter that earns her a gentle kiss from Adam.

Now that she knows what to look for, Olivia cannot help but notice the gentle caresses the couple shares, the affectionate looks. It's fascinating to see two people so madly in love, but it's also rather depressing (especially after her date-turned-disaster). Not everyone can get so lucky, she consoles her aching heart. It still longs for something like that.

Hoping to give her brain something else to focus on (and to prevent an attempted murder), she turns to Morgan, an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"I have to admit, Morgan, after all this time, I still don't get why you vouched for me."

"Morgan vouched for you?" Is Felix's immediate reaction, and even Adam's eyes widen in surprise.

"Seriously, sweetheart, you're ruining my rep." Morgan grumbles and reaches for her drink (that's mostly vodka), but Nat is quick to slap her fingers away.

"So what's the story, Liv? Did you seduce our grumpy teammate into getting you a job?"

Olivia snorts, and some of the soda nearly comes through her nose. "No, Christ, no. But I _did_ make out with and later on kill a succubus." With a lot of embellishment, much to Morgan's amusement (in her recollection, she does do a cool hair flip - the vampire is a good sport and doesn't deny it), she tells the story and finally turns to the woman in question, repeating her inquiry.

"Honestly? I just wanted to see if you'd actually stay."

Jaw on the floor, Olivia finds herself speechless. "You-you _bitch!_" She yells with a laugh and launches herself towards Morgan.

What ensues is a very unsuccessful attempt to beat the shit out of a vampire with a decorative pillow (Felix has an obsession), and soon enough the entire living room is in chaos. The team leader watches this with faux disappointment, while Nat just chuckles warmly.

A few popcorns to Adam's face, and Nat is holding Olivia against the couch, while Morgan is force feeding her the tower-Doritos (the same ones that she pulled from her shirt) and Felix is filming the whole thing.

"Vampire _cooties!_" The human victim screeches between laughter. "Nooooo!"

Truly, such mysterious creatures of the night.

***

She really really _really _should not be even thinking about this. They're on a stake out, alone in a rather small rented vehicle. There's nothing even remotely rational about this. However, her finger slips across the blade before her brain can catch up with her curiosity, and suddenly Olivia's alone in a car with Adam, her blood staining the skin red. Ever since Felix had explained how each donor's blood tastes different, the girl's been probing and begging for them to 'nibble just a lil bit' and tell her what she tastes like. It's also brought about an inquiry of how many teenage-girl-thirst-theories regarding vampire feedings are true. So here she is, 'accidentally' bleeding in the vicinity of a vampire.

Yes, Olivia's well aware that she's a moron.

Her breath hitches in anticipation and she turns wide eyes to take in her friend's reaction. The change in the vampire's demeanor is instant - his already tense shoulders turn to stone and he straightens in his seat before slowly, so very slowly turning to the human beside him.

"Ooops?" She offers with a shy smile, aware that's he's not buying her bullshit _at all_.

But he doesn't reprimand her, doesn't kick her out of the car for being a moron. Instead, there's an intensity behind the icy green eyes that seizes her like prey, and his mouth opens to reveal fangs. Her eyes widen even further in panic (_should not have done this, should not have done this, oh shit_), but the knife drops to the lap, when the vampire gently yet firmly grips her hand in his and pulls it closer. Adam inhales, savoring the scent, before _excruciatingly_ slowly leaning down to press his lips against the cut. The icy blue of his eyes never leave her flushed face, as if constantly asking for permission. No words are spoken, and Olivia's fairly sure that no vampire voodoo is being used on her pathetic human will, yet she's unable to move in anticipation. The breath that washes over her skin is hot, wet and it sends a visible shudder through her. Her mind is a chaos of doubts and inquiries she doesn't dare voice (_will he bite her? does he like her taste? and why the hell does this feel so intimate?_), until Adam's tongue brushes against the cut, and pupils dilate with something quite different from curiosity. Whatever the taste of her blood, Adam seems to like it, for he makes a pleased hum.

He keeps peering at her from beneath golden lashes, lightly sucking on the cut, his own eyes dark and skin flushed.

Olivia visibly jumps when a voice shatters the charged silence.

"We've found him," Nat reports through the comms. "Meet you back at the headquarters."

It doesn't break the spell, not entirely, and Adam gives one last lick before speaking, eyes still pinning her to the leather seat.

"Never do that again unless you're truly offering." He's voice is gravely, and, for a moment, Olivia imagines desire soaking through the cautionary tone.

Olivia doesn't bring it up again and hopes to never have to, but that night she takes a freezing cold shower and still dreams of fangs, low laughter, and pleasure that has nothing to do with bloodletting.

***

"This is unacceptable," Adam growls, slamming the manila folder on top of Rebecca's desk. "We're not here to entertain the rich."

"Be that as it may, Adam, these orders come from up top," Rebecca sighs, not liking this any more than the vampires. "They suspect that it would draw the witch out, and I think so too, even if it is rather... unconventional."

"How does prancing around in fancy clothes help us find her, exactly?" Olivia wonders aloud, knowing the answer already.

"It won't," Morgan growls. "The Agency just wants one of their contributors to look good with a couple of vampire fuck-toys playing guard."

Sighing, Rebecca shakes her head and looks at Nat, hoping for some help.

"I don't like this as well, Rebecca," The mild mannered vampire looks worried. "It's the solstice day. If this doesn't work, she'll do the ritual, and we won't be able to catch her for another ten years."

"I'm well aware of the risks, but I cannot ignore a direct order. Split into two teams, if you have to, but someone needs to go to the party and accompany Mr. Jayashankar."

An uncomfortable silence follows the statement, until Felix jumps up, grinning from ear to ear.

"I call dibs on the booze~!"

They decide to go as two teams just as Rebecca had suggested: Adam and Nat are to go to the party (much to Felix's dismay), while Olivia is to join the other two vampires and stake out the previous ritual site. She's dressed in her warmest clothing, ready for a boring night in the woods, just as Nat steps out of her bedroom, Adam following closely behind.

On a bad day, the two of them look beautiful. Dressed in a deep emerald dress and a sharp tuxedo... Yeah, Olivia's mouth goes dry at the sight.

"Do not engage unless absolutely necessary," Adams instructs, fixing his tie, while the human girl keeps gaping, her eyes following the simple golden necklace to the valley of Nat's cleavage. "Liv, do you have the issued weapons?"

"Uh-uh," She mutters, too hot in the wool sweater. _'Nat certainly has **her** weapons ready.'_

As if them standing in front of her looking like a couple of Gods isn't enough, Nat decides that it's an excellent time to pull Olivia into her embrace.

"Be safe, and don't do anything brave, okay?" Her smile is blinding.

Adam leaves for the party first, accompanied by his date. Olivia watches the door for a few seconds, her mind supplying images that are most definitely not PG-13 rated, much to Morgan's amusement.

"Hell, sweetheart, had we been hunting an incubus, your frustration would have lured him to us _in seconds_."

Morgan just laughs when Olivia attempts to smack her upside the head.

The mission goes to shit at a neck-breaking speed. There are not one but two witches (sisters) and they had apparently made a deal with Mr. Jayashankar: he gets them vamps for the ritual, they make him young again - not that it's possible, the witches were planning to kill the moron all along. The champagne served to Nat and Adam is spiked enough that a few sips have them slumping to the floor, defenseless, yet conscious enough to understand what's happening. The rest of the team, however, don't find out about this until the moon is at the highest and the witches drag their friends into the warded clearing.

"What the fuck..." Had the vampire flesh not been branded with knifes, the sight of two little girls dragging the grown up couple would have been hilarious. "Wait here, I'm going to get closer."

Morgan slips into the shadows with a frown, and even Felix doesn't have it in him to make a joke. Olivia's eyes are used to the dark just enough to see the crumpled pair of bodies, but she doesn't realize who it is at first. She glances from the little girls lighting torches and chanting to Felix, startled by his frown.

"Are they...?" Her voice is tentative.

"No!" Felix assures her in a hushed whisper, but his eyes are filled with fear. "No, they'll make it, they always do."

Startled by the desperation in the man's voice, she turns to look back at the clearing, when Felix grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her in the direction of their car.

"Go, call for back up." He instructs, amber eyes jumping from Olivia's to the unmoving bodies of his friends.

"Shouldn't we contact Adam first?"

"No, Liv... Just call Rebecca and tell her 'Threat level 7', all right?"

She nods, not questioning him any further, but there's a commotion behind her so she turns back to the clearing. The first thing her mind acknowledges is Morgan fighting what looks like a deformed grizzly bear, but soon, now well illuminated by the torches and magic swirling around the witches, an emerald green fabric catches her eye. It feels like a punch to the gut. Olivia moves to run into the clearing, ignoring the wards and the bear-shaped monster stalking the outskirts, giving Morgan a run for her money, but Felix is faster. He catches her around the middle, whispering her name and begging her to just go back to the car and wait for the reinforcements. His words breach the haze of panic, and she nods reluctantly (she doesn't want to add to the panic), leaving to call Rebecca. Once her silhouette blends with the darkness, Felix tears at the wards.

Olivia doesn't wait for help. Once Rebecca's informed, she grabs her backpack with emergency blood packs, guns and knives and rushes back. Afraid to turn on the torch, she gets lost in the darkness and falls face first into the dirt more than once, but terrified for her friends, the woman doesn't stop until she's standing just out of the torchlight.

Her heart breaks at the sight.

Morgan is laying on her back (thankfully still alive), her clothing and flesh shredded to the point where she cannot move. Felix is now engaged with the bear-creature and seems to be in an equally as bad of a shape as his friend. The air tastes of burnt flesh, dirt and blood, leaving an unpleasant tang on the girl's tongue. However, the smell is not as bad as the source.

The witches are now fully grown, naked women. Each holds a knife that has been heated to the point, where the iron glows red, the same knifes that they use to cut into the flesh of the vampires. They straddle their chosen victims, to make it easier to lick the blood that spills from the wounds, and they _laugh_ as they do so_. _Olivia grits her teeth, dropping the backpack and pulling out a gun. She's sure that neither member of Unit Bravo would approve of her tactics. Hell, she knows she's being a moron. However, her friends are _dying_ and she won't stand there and wait for some miracle to occur.

The girl has half a mind to drop the backpack and the rest of its contents near Morgan, before exiting the shadows and approaching the witches. The depravity of their actions continues to nauseate the human girl, as she realizes that the women are _touching _themselves as they torture and consume her friends. There's no reluctance when Olivia points and pulls the trigger on the one licking Nat's arm.

The bullets were specifically chosen to be effective against witches, but they are too strong from the ritual and the blood, so while the shot lands right where the heart should have been, the witch merely laughs.

"You _foolish_ little girl." The witch cackles (goddamnit, way to stick to the stereotype). "_Foolish foolish little human._" They speak simultaneously and their voices somehow echo around Olivia.

When they turn towards her, their magic does so as well, and she whimpers underneath the weight of it. It forces Olivia to her knees, pushing the air out of her lungs.

"_Would you like to join your friends, little girl?_" One of the witches forcefully turns the human's head towards Adam and Nat, and Olivia weeps at the sight of their wounds. "_Or would you like to... taste them?_" The other one cackles once more, bringing her bloody fingers to the girl's lips. "_Go on. Just a taste._"

The witches are so certain of their power, of their control, that they fail to notice their end coming. They don't see Morgan tearing the blood bags, gulping down the contents and sluggishly waking towards them with a gun, nor do they notice Felix impaling the bear on top of a broken oak tree, despite the creature's wail. They do not care that Olivia still holds the weapon in her sweaty grasp and has full control of her arms.

"Oh fuck you, you sick hags," Olivia mutters, just before pressing the nozzle against the forehead of the bitch closest to her and pulling the trigger.

Morgan is quick to shoot the other witch in the head, her bloody face twisted into a satisfied grin. To Olivia's surprise the women fall to the ground screeching. It's not fatal, but it is enough time to grab the ritual knife and drive it into their chest. Felix does so efficiently, without witty comebacks or jokes, and they finally stop writhing, their corpses slowly shriveling to those of old decrepit women.

"Go check on Nat and Adam," Morgan instructs, crumbling to the ground once more and breathing heavily.

Scrambling to do as instructed, Olivia rushes to the prone forms of her friends, eyes filled with horror and tears.

"Oh God, oh God," She whispers, taking in the damage, before she notices their eyes sluggishly turn in her direction. "You're going to be okay, I swear," She assures glancing around for the fucking backup. "Felix, bring me the bag! They need blood." At this Morgan just shakes her head. None left. Grasping their cold hands, Olivia sobs. "It's okay now, I've got you. Just hold on, just until the medics get here. Please, just hold on..."

She's kissing their hands and sobbing, when Felix kneels beside her, his own face stained with tears.

"Liv..." He speaks slowly, gently. "They won't make it without blood."

"I _know_," She wails. "But there's none _left._"

"Liv..."

She gets it then, eyes widening at her own stupidity. They need blood. Human blood.

Pulling out a simple knife (had she truly taunted Adam using it just a few weeks ago?), she makes multiple slashes against the soft flesh of her forearms.

While they were in a really bad shape at first, it takes them less than a week recover. Adam has it the worst and even back home he spends more time sleeping and feeding than doing anything else. Nat rarely strays away, and neither does Olivia, so when he wakes up with a woman on each side, sleeping beside him, he's not surprised.

"Hey," he whispers to Nat, smiling softly, when she snuggles closer.

"Shh," The woman smiles against his skin. "Liv's sleeping."

"Liv _was _sleeping," The human in question groans, shifting but not opening her eyes yet (she's so comfy and Adam smells so _good_). "What time is it?"

"6 AM," Adam grins, his left hand wrapping tighter around her waist.

"Mhmm, just as I thought, way too early to wake up. Go to sleep, you two." Having said her piece, she pulls the blanket tighter around herself and snoozes off, the rest of conversation muted by sleep.

"She looks cute like this, snuggled up to you. I'm almost jealous," Nat whispers with a smile, her fingers brushing the loose lock of hair away from Olivia's face.

"Good enough to eat," Adam admits, his own eyes soft. "Though the way you've been looking at her, I should be the one getting jealous."

This earns him a genuine laugh from the vampire. "You mean the same way you've been looking at her?"

***

The skies are cloudy and her coffee tastes like shit, but Olivia hums a cheery tune while she clears her desk. Why? Well, today is the first day that Olivia Williams is officially a full-time member of Unit Bravo. She has no doubts that Rebecca had to push and prod and threaten to get the Agency to sign the papers, but now that they have...

"Someone's in a good mood," Felix remarks from the doorway. "Seems like just yesterday you were falling in love and to the ground at the sight of me." He sighs dramatically, earning an eye roll from the woman.

"Actually, it was because of Nat," Olivia corrects, rummaging through the drawers for any personal objects.

"Oooh, speaking of Nat... What's going on?" The little devil knows perfectly well what's going on, but the embarrassment on Liv's face is worth asking.

"Nothing," Is her answer and it's the exact opposite of the truth.

Nat's been... extremely friendly the last few weeks. Her hugs lasted longer and she kept on touching Olivia whenever a possibility presented itself - whether to smooth her hair or to hold her hand. While the gestures themselves were innocent, Olivia's rapidly growing crush on the woman made them frustrating. It didn't help that Adam's been acting in a similar fashion as well - he would pull her close to press his forehead against hers, place his arm around her shoulders, walk with his hand on the small of her back. It was maddening and confusing, mostly because Olivia wasn't uncomfortable with either of their advances... And that made her feel dirty. How could she want two people at the same time?

_'Jesus, something's definitely wrong with me...' _She muses, ashamed of her desires.

"Well, anyway," Felix spoke up, ignorant of her inner turmoil. "Since it's finally official, why don't we go out and celebrate?"

"You mean like out to a bar?"

"Yeah, why not? Everyone could use some downtime. And..." Leaning close with a mischievous smile he continues. "...I know booze tends to simplify problems."

Sold on the booze part, the woman nods her assent. She could use some alcohol in her.

They spend the night comfortably at a small cozy bar downtown. Much to Felix's amusement, Olivia downs one shot after the other, her face flushed from Nat's soft smiles and Adam's gentle 'accidental' caresses. Eventually, they need to drag her out, because she starts sobbing _'I love you dudes, so much'_ after each sip.

Felix and Adam share a look, before the younger vampire gives his leader a salute and goes back to the bar, from where a lovely brunette is smiling at him. Morgan is long gone by then (having left with a man that looked like he could bench-press a truck), so Nat steers the inebriated girl towards their car.

"I love you guys so fucking much," Her voice is slurred, but Nat still smiles at the honesty in her voice, while Adam unlocks the apartment door.

In her intoxicated state, Olivia doesn't realize that the two vampires slip off her shoes and jacket, tuck her in, and give her a soft peck.

"So do we," She imagines Nat speaking against her lips.

"What do you mean you didn't tell her?" Felix groans, his feet propped on the counter.

"It wasn't the right time," Nat explains with a patient smile and turns to Adam. "I don't think she'd be comfortable with the idea of a..."

"Threesome?" The young man supplies with a grin.

"...complicated relationship." Adam's glare is _perfect_.

"Well. Don't blame me, if you wait too long and lose the chance."

"We won't. Wait, that is."

***

The smell of salt and pine trees is the first thing she notices when their plane lands and the doors open. Their newest task has led to Europe, which is very exciting for Olivia, seeing as she had never been there before. The excitement doesn't die out when they reach the small hotel, and start prepping for the mission. However, once the receptionist informs them that the sea is merely fifteen minutes away, something melancholic shifts inside the woman, and she recalls the song she had heard during her encounter with the Kelpie. Propelled by the inexplicable desire to listen to it again, she joins Felix's nagging to go to the beach.

It's a good effort, sadly, even against their combined puppy-dog-eyes and promises of complete submission (their leader snorts at this) to any and all orders for a week, Adam doesn't relent.

"First, we deal with whoever's killing people, then we _might _go to the beach," he says, giving the girl an indulgent smile.

Surprisingly, it works in his favor and the youngest members of Unit Bravo fully embrace the mission with a fervor that even Adam finds admirable.

Nat is the only one that notices the longing looks Liv keeps sending out the window during the course of days.

It happens on the fourth night of their stay here. Olivia returns with Morgan from the local police station exhausted and famished. She eats some leftover pizza and takes a long shower before bidding the brooding woman good night. Morgan watches the human drag her feet to the bedroom and listens till her breaths even out before going out for a stroll. Two hours later, the vampire returns to the hotel and finds the rest of the team in panic.

Olivia's missing.

The melody is just as tranquil as she remembers. The sea sings to her of love and peace and comfort in the most pleasant tones. The girl smiles as her bare feet finally touch the waves, their caress soothing the wounds that the walk had caused, before the sensation turns into a dull burn. She's wearing nothing but her pajamas and the sea is cold. Olivia tries to step back, some rational thought returning to her, yet the beautiful song returns, lulling her to wade deeper. 

The waves pull her further and further from the edge - the sea rejoices in their embrace, bringing a smile to Olivia's face. She's submerged by the icy water and her hair dances, making her feel beautiful. Yes, the sea will love her. No more pain or loss, no more aching for things that cannot be hers. Just peace.

Just the song.

Underneath the surface, the notes are ethereal, clear and lovely.

Olivia exhales happily.

She wakes up to the shouting and pain. Something is beating on her chest and it _hurts_, but Olivia cannot speak - there's fluid in her throat. The dirty sand is coarse underneath, she's so very cold, but a familiar voice is yelling at her, and it worries the girl far more than her own condition. She recognizes the voice, remembers the feelings it has been stirring in her. What she doesn't recognize, is the anguish in every word that Nat is yelling.

"Come on, come on, please please _please, _" She weeps, still performing compressions on Olivia's poor beaten chest. "Liv, Livia, you cannot do this to us, please wake up."

She tries to comply, to do something, but her body disobeys, and when Nat leans over to press her lips to hers, sharing the breath, Olivia barely coughs.

"There you go, sweetie, come on," Nat seems to have finally noticed the uncertain heartbeat and caresses her face instead of breaking whatever ribs remain unbroken. "Look at me, Liv, please. Come on, love, I need you to open your eyes and take a deep breath."

She tries, she does, but a coughing fit is all that she manages. Her eyelids peel and she takes in the tears running down Nat's face, the fear in her beautiful eyes.

"There you go," Nat whispers, her smile watery and trembling. "You're going to be okay now, I promise. I've got you."

With that promise, Olivia succumbs to unconsciousness once more.

"Here," Adam places the steaming cup in her grasp, taking in the slight tremble of her fingers.

"Thank you," Olivia's voice is harsh as if she'd been screaming, and she still feels cold, despite the blankets piled around her. "Where's Nat?"

"Dealing with whoever let the compulsion go unnoticed," He lays beside her, placing a comforting arm around the woman's waist. His eyes look angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Olivia whispers, sipping her tea and hiding the shiver Adam's skin against hers evokes.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Liv," he smiles at her and it sends her heart beating like a hummingbird. "But we'll make sure it won't ever happen again."

By the time Nat's finished with her phone call, Olivia is dozing off, her head resting on top of Adam's chest.

"How is she?" The brunette asks, caressing the sleeping woman's face.

"Better, what about you?"

"I'm... I thought we lost her," Nat admits, her voice thick with emotion. "I don't know what I would have done had she not..."

"Come here," Adam's grip is gentle, when he pulls his lover closer.

Nat doesn't need much encouragement to cuddle next to him, her fingers never leaving Olivia's skin.

"I love her, Adam," She whispers softly. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Then we won't," He kisses Nat gently. "We'll tell her as soon as we're back. If she doesn't want this, then at least we'll know where we stand."

***

Olivia crashes as soon as she's returned home. She sleeps for fourteen hours, eats a bucket of ice cream for breakfast (lunch?), binges on a mind numbing TV drama, and sleeps another twelve hours before she is ready to return to society. Granted that involves nothing else than going grocery shopping, but she still considers it an achievement.

It's three days later that Adam calls, asking her if she would be up for some company.

"Sure, bring food, though," Is Olivia's enthusiastic reply.

They arrive half an hour later with bags of take out and a jittery energy around them. Morgan and Felix are nowhere to be seen and Olivia realizes that something big is about to go down.

"All right, if you're here to shout at me for baking brownies in the waffle pan, then you should know that it was Felix's idea," She tries to joke, but the mood in her living room remains intense.

"Why don't you sit, Liv," Nat's smile is soothing. "There's something we want to talk to you about." Even if her words aren't. 

Eye wide and heart hammering in panic, Olivia does as asked. She doesn't like where this is going.

"We've noticed how you look at us, Liv," Adam begins gruffly, icy green eyes pinning her to the couch.

"No no no no," Denial springs from her lips in a desperate attempt to fix things before it's too late. "I swear it's nothing like that."

"We can hear your breath and heart rate quicken when we touch you, feel the flush on your skin," Nat explains with a reluctant smile. "When we fed from you," A shiver runs down Olivia's spine at the memory. "You felt pleasure."

"Please, Nat, I'm... I'm not trying to come between you two." She's almost crying, face hidden behind her palms.

"We don't think you are," Adam whispers as he kneels in front of the woman, pulling her hand away. "But we have to know, do you... like us? Nat and Me?"

There's a pregnant pause before Olivia nods, ashamed before the words even leave her mouth. "Yes, I... I love you.. both." Too engulfed by shame, she doesn't notice the smiles that break across their faces. "I-... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Nat sits beside her, smoothing down her hair. "We love you too."

Olivia jumps at that, eyes wide and still glistening with tears. Adam's smile is patient.

"We love you very much."

Olivia doesn't respond, verbally at least, because her mouth is soon busy kissing Adam. When she eventually has to pull away, Nat's fingers curl around her neck, pulling her lips closer and tasting them with as much enthusiasm as Adam did.

At first her touches are tentative, shy. The vampires are patient, careful not to ask too much, too soon, though she can feel their desire bubbling beneath her skin, and eventually she lets go.

The next time she wakes up, skin to skin with the most amazing people she has ever met, Olivia sends a genuine thanks to Morgan. She's definitely glad that she has stayed. 


End file.
